Arcadian 111th Armoured
The Arcadian 111th Armoured Regiment The planet Arcadia is the largest planet and the only hiveworld located in the Arcadia Sector. The planet boasts an impressive defence force consisting of an aray of orbital defense lasers and its vast orbiting space docks hold more emperor class battleships than any other in the sector. the planet is also host to no less than 7 imprial guard regiments and an imense fortress located deep within the hive city of arcadia and has been the linch pin of many battles. The most notable of its Imperial Guard regiments is the 111th Armoured Division which uses the planet of Arcadia as its primary reqruiting grounds. This regiment of soldiers is at the forefront of armoured warfare and can boast more armoured kills than most regiments combined. Notable points in the111th armoured records The First War For Arcadia: During this time chaos forces from Drakul's Black League decending onto the planet hoping to take the imperial space docks to allow themselves a foot hold to take the sector in one bloody swath. The chaos forces pushed the imperial guard back at every front but when it came to the city of arcadia the guardsmen had no where left to fall back to and the 2 year seige began, for every servant of chaos that was killed another took his place and with the defences beggining to crumble all hope seemed lost, but at the most opertunistic time the imperial guard decided to make one last gamble to go out and meet the forces of chaos in one last armoured duel. the 111th musted all their remaining tanks including two super heavy tanks and fifteen valkiey squadrons and left for the counter attack. the resulting battle left thousands dead and hundreds of tanks burning wreks, but the forces of chaos had become complacent during the seige and had let the bulk of there forces leave the world to plunder the galxey. this tactic had let the imperial guard of the 111th push the forces of chaos from the main continent but at heavy losses and at the cost of one of their bane blades "the hammer of arcadia". Three weeks after this major battle imperial reinforcements arrived to drive the trators back into the warp from once they came. medals were recieved all across the ranks but one major medal was awwarded to the bassalisks of 13th company for there desicive action that brought a traitor titan down and saved the 111ths last banblade "the rolling fortress". The second War For Arcadia: The waggghhh of warboss "arma krumppa" The world of hyperion (arcadias next neigbough) is home to the waring ork tribes which have never really amounted to any real threat outside there own plannet and they have never successfully been put down either. A new warboss emerged a few years after the end of the first arcadian war and he began working his way up from a boy to warboss, he called him self "arma krumppa". His first action was to unite all the orks of the main sothern contient under his banner, this is alot of orks and he acquired or destroyed them all. with his new followers he threatened, paid or killed the best meks to build crude space ships and set out to start a waggghhh of epic proportions. The first planet they came across was arcadia, allready in a poor state of repair from the war with the forces of chaos the orks smashed aside the remains of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd fleet and plowed planet side. Arcadia wasnt ready for the number of orks that made plannet fall and the imperial forces were quickly sweap aside. the only forces that held were the 111th armoured divisions these key pockets of resistance stopped the orks dead and bogged them down in a war of attrition which they gladdly took part in and thrived in. mean while the space marines of the Rift Flames chapter, who had been recently attacked and nearly 98% wiped out in a devestating attack on the chapter world proceeded to aid the striken imperial guard and when they made planet fall the situation was dire indeed. During the siege of arcadia the orks managed to breach the outer walls and poored into the breach and only the combined might of the ogryn squad "ed smashas" held the orks at bay they held the breach long enough for imperial armour to be redirected and space marines of the rift flames chapter to lauch a desisive strike against the warlord "arma krumppa". This strike by the space marines eliminated to ork warboss arma krumppa when the chaplin of the rift flames engaged the warboss in single combat and after a mighty battle the ork warboss was killed when a destroyed titan crushed him as it fell but not before making the chaplins face "real prettty for da boyz to gork at". This broke the back of the orks attack creating a power vacuum that had to be filled, allowing the imperial guard time to regroup and finish of the orks with the help of the rift flames chapter. this conflict was over but arcadia couldnt survive another attack its defence were in ruins and its fleets lay drifting in space. The Second War For Arcadia continued: The second waggghhh of "arma krumppa" Contraditory to imperial records the warboss "armour krumppa" was not killed in the second war for arcadia he survived if not beaten and blooded and escaped to the ork held world of hyperion where he procceded to gather his strenght and re-arm his forces. After 3 long years the warboss once again repeated his waggghhh but this time his forces were three times bigger, when his orks entered orbit they met no less than five emperor class battleships some freshly constructed others reinforing arcadia. His fleet was decemated but a hand full of ork roks made it planet side and this was all the warboss needed the ruined hive citys of arcadia proved to be the ideal breeding ground for the orks and there numbers swelled. Roughly one year later the orks launched there suprise attack and decemated the imperial positions once again and this time arma krumppa wasnt going to be beaten and ignored, what no one knew is that this war was going to consume the planet for the next five long years. During the war the imperial guard won some and lost most, many heroic victorys were atained one such victory was the battle of steel bulk gorge where two leman russ battle tanks known as "arcadias vengance" and a single chimera holding the 12th storm trooper squad held there own against insurmantable odds for just under a week keeping the orks from attacking the imperial flanks. only two members of the squad were lost during this engagement and the two leman russ tanks recorded no less than 12 ork battle wagon kills and three fighter bomber kills. "may the emperor protect". The war finally came to a close when the battle for the city of arcadia now an imperial fortress city was faught and the orks were on the verge of breaching the defences a second time when the space marine of the feles iratus arrived by thunder hawk gunships and deployed their famous bikes and assault squads. the feles iratus held their own in close quarters fighting and helped to take the head from the ork war band once again. after bitter fighting and many casualties on both sides "arma krumppa" was finaly pushed of world by the chapter master of the feles iratus. arcadia once again survived conflict via the skin of her teeth and once again the price was high. as of present arma krumppa's ware abouts are unknow........ The Third war for arcadia: During the second war for arcadia the newly awakened Hive Fleet Evissiondecended on the planet and began to consume the planets biomass. The imperium had forseeing another attack allready dispached reinforcements to the sector to aid the defenders and they arrived just intime to find the levaithen hive ship in orbit surronded by wekage of the 17th and 22nd fleets, After bitter fighting the hive ship was pushed off and persued but it had allready dropped its deadly load onto the planets surface. Amoung the imperial reinforcements was commisar ulfric a hero of many campaigns and after bitter fighting on the front lines the commisar was wonder just as the space marines of the rift flames chapter arrived to relive the striken planet. The next fourteen months would be more bloody than any campaign fought on arcadian soild and the imperial guard would suffer losses in the millions and arcadia would fall into ruin as the tyranids advance and new bioforms are seen daily in the endless swarm. Contact with the star system has been lost since the late 41st millenium due to the shadow in the warp generated by the new hive fleet, so the imperium has assumed that the system was lost due to the final message coming from the system were of death and destruction. The true story is far different when commisar ulfric took command around the time that contact was lost with the wider galaxy the new lord commisar reformed the war effort and begun to push back the tyranid forces along with the help of two space marines chapters (the rift flames and the feles iratus). the result of the war is currently pending aproval. notable units of the 111th armoured lord commisar ulfric tank squadron "arcadias vengence" stormtrooper squad of the 12th vanguard valkiery "the vulchers tallon" ogryn squad "ed smasha" Category:Factions